marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxanne Washington (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; ; formerly , Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Roy "Daddy Libido" Washington (father); Angel "Sexy Mutha" Depres (mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 152 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Crystalline Appearance | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Worthington Industries board member | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Men Vol 2 #171 | HistoryText = Origin Roxanne Washington was born into hip-hop "royalty" as the daughter of Roy "Daddy Libido" Washington and Angel "Sexy Mutha" Depres. Having appeared in her parents' rap videos from a young age, Washington was often targeted by would-be kidnappers and assassins. Destined to follow in her parents' footsteps, Washington turned her back on that life and enrolled as a student at the Xavier Institute under the tutelage of Gambit. Washington was more concerned with improving herself rather than the escalating human/mutant situation. Her school record showed her to be a good and attentive student with a strong sense of responsibility. The Chevaliers As a member of Gambit's squad, the Chevaliers, Washington was forced to deal with the arrival of newcomer Foxx's infatuation with her teacher, despite being attracted to Foxx herself, until Foxx was revealed to be the shapeshifting Mystique. Bling! retained her powers after M-Day. She helped Havok's squad during the Sentinels' arrival and Apocalypse's return due to lack of members, particularly Polaris' de-powerment, Wolverine's frequent disappearances, and Gambit's betrayal. Bling! was captured by Belasco in Limbo, alongside most of the other students. Manifest Destiny When the X-Men moved to San Francisco and set up a new base in California, Bling! followed. She helped to control rioting surrounding the Proposition X, legislature which was attempting to limit mutant reproduction that was being pushed by Simon Trask and his anti-mutant group, the Humanity Now! Coalition. During the final fight on Utopia, Bling teamed up with Frenzy and Nekra in taking on Ms Marvel. Nation X After an attack by Emplate, everybody living on Utopia was warned to stay close together and report anything out of the ordinary. Roxy was greeted by Emplate, who claimed dinner is served. She was rescued by Rogue using Trance's power, and had rejoined the X-Men on Utopia. | Powers = *'Diamond Skin:' Bling!’s bone marrow is able to produce diamond shards of varying quality, giving her skin a crystalline appearance. *''Diamond Shards:'' She is able to manipulate the shape and quality of diamonds that protrude from her body, which are formed by her bone marrow, and expel them from her body at high speeds. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Her crystalline body grants her superhuman durability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike most (if not all) cases, the exclamation is part of Bling!'s codename. * Roxanne is a lesbian. | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Rock Body Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Low Threats